


The Stars, the Moon, and Him

by genrose05



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: Bobby is stressed out and decides he wants donuts. Instead of going alone, he convinces his friend Liam to come along which starts a whole new train of thought for Bobby and his feelings.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Stars, the Moon, and Him

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! this tag was lacking so i needed to write something. tw:// food which is heavily mentioned throughout the story so proceed with caution if that makes u uncomfortable!! please enjoy and stay safe<3 (also this is unedited because im lazy)

Bobby was tired and stressed and it was 2am. This is exactly what he did not want. He was the “chill” one, not the shoulders raised, eyebrows furrowed, and shy-spoken one. So much has happened in the past few weeks and he hasn’t thought much about anything until now. Everything hit him like if Elena turned into a devious prankster and poured heart-stopping ice water all over him. He had a new best friend, a new almost father, and a new Elena issue, but the last one is normal. He also had a new girlfriend. Monica-with-a-y, the most important person in his life. That’s what his mom told him when going through the binder. The person you are in a relationship with will feel like the only person in the world. That’s also on his mind. His mom phrased it as,

“Monyca is your tennis. The one thing in life you’ll never get tired of because it’s that important. Of course don’t call her ‘tennis’ or ‘it’ or ‘thing’.”

Monica-with-a-y is his tennis yet she wasn’t on his mind. When tennis comes to mind, the hot sun on his ruffled hair comes to mind. He thinks about getting to hit a hard serve from Liam and having a special opportunity to have a one-on-one with him during practice although he has many one-on-ones with him on non-practice days. He thinks of how he doesn’t even get mad anymore about losing one-on-ones or really just anything against Liam. He also thinks of after practice when he walks with Liam to his grandmother's ice cream parlor and races him inside so he doesn’t have to pay. He thinks of that time he and Liam got locked in the storage closet during a tournament and Liam still made it one of the best experiences of his life. He loves the image of how at games and tournaments, he can hear the whole crowd screaming for him and throughout Monyca’s cheers and Elena’s overpowering screeches, it seems the only person he wants to here is Liam because if Liam cheers for him, it means he cares enough to even pay attention and all Bobby wanted was to make sure Liam liked him.

Wait…

All Bobby wanted was to impress Liam-

No…

All Bobby wanted was to make an impression. He didn’t want to let his school or family down. He wanted Liam to be proud of him. 

No, no

He wants Monyca to be proud of him.

Hehe, Monyca. Why do people just have Y’s in the middle of their names?

Monica-with-a-y  
Monica-with-a-y  
Monica-with-a-y  
Monica-with-a-y…

Imagine if Liam had a Y in his name.

Lyum? Liyum? Liaym?

Liam-with-a-y.

No, Monyca is the one with a Y. Liam has the basic name. Well not basic. It really fits him and it doesn’t make him basic. Liam is actually really cool and has so many cool stories and talents-

His head hurt. When he gets stressed like this, he would grab a donut out of the kitchen but they were out.

He could sneak out. After all, he had thirty dollars when he won a bet between his friend group. They all owed him ten dollars.

He could go out the window and make it back in ten minutes. But he just felt going would be boring. He’d leave his thoughts here but he’d have to come back and face the boss monster of his video game type life: the exploding brain.

He could invite Liam? Liam always made him feel better. He’s probably still awake right now. He wouldn’t be surprised if Danny and Ziggy snuck out but are doing something completely crazy that isn’t buying donuts because they cannot stop thinking. 

Bobby shook his head and grabbed his backpack and stuck in a thin blanket. He thanked god Liam didn’t live that far away.

He didn’t bother covering up that he left. His mom and sister are heavy sleepers. A wrecking ball smashing half the house will only earn a stir within their beauty sleep. Even if they wake up, there was a slim-to-nothing chance they would check up on him. He grabs his money and he’s out the window.

_______

How does one text a person to come out of their house because you are there to basically kidnap them? Liam would only take a little persuasion to come but what if tonight, he just doesn’t answer? Bobby would understand, if he was being honest. If anyone saw him now, they’d assume he’s a robber or something seeing that Bobby was literally pacing on Liam’s porch. He was staring at his phone and constantly deleting every word he typed. He didn't know how to chillingly text Liam? Chillingly? Is that even a word? A chilly way?

“Hey Romeo.” Bobby wasn’t expecting to see Liam popping his head out the second-story window.

“U-uh, does that make you Julie or whatever her name is?” Liam crossed his arms over the window sill and chuckled lightly.

“Juliet, but you’re close.” 

“So-”

“Why’re you here? I’m all for tennis but not for breaking into a court at 2:10am.” How does Liam always know how to speak and joke around without worrying if he is ruining the mood? Of course he’s not ruining the mood. If anything, he’s the one making Bobby feel weightless and less anxious about something that should feel and be normal. He feels excited and like an actual teenager but there is something tugging on him and telling him Liam won’t want anything to do with him. Bobby thinks Liam is going to ditch him and just lead him on for this long all because of what Bobby did to him when they first met. He constantly beats himself up over it. 

“Bobby, dude, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I-I’m- do you want to… uh, you know-”

“Sneak out? Where to?” Chill, Bobby, stay chill.

“To get donuts. They’re open for twenty fours hours and I have thirty dollars.” Good, now stay like that the whole time and ignore the burning hole in your heart as if he already said no.

“Sure. We can have another annual taste test contest so I can beat your ass again.” 

“Uh, no way dude, plus we tied and you gave up after our fourth box.” Liam looked really soft right now and Bobby felt the overwhelming urge to hug him. Soft? Is that how you describe a human being? Is the word cuddly? Does Bobby want to… cuddle with Liam?

“I think you got the story twisted.” They stared at each other for a second, soft smiles replacing the grins and nervous trembling. “Let me grab my sweatshirt.”

Wow, so this is actually happening? Bobby doesn’t know why it is so hard to believe it. They hang out all the time. Why is this time any different? 

“You’re lucky my grandma is a heavy sleeper.”

Since Liam gave Bobby absolutely no warning to when he was coming out of the house, Bobby jumped slightly and almost dropped his phone.  
“Dude.”

“You’ve been nervous and jumpy lately. Are you ok? Does it have something to do with Monica-with-a-y?” No, it has to do with you. You’re the reason why I’m nervous and just because I’m scared of ruining what we have, he thought. He thought, because he would never say this shit out loud. 

“You could say that.”

_______

The walk to the donut shop was actually pretty nice. It took like twenty minutes to get there and in that time, Bobby started to loosen up and actually talk without stuttering in every sentence. They got two boxes with almost every donut on the menu and they found themselves at an open field by the playground. This would be the scene in a horror movie where the murderer is hiding in the shadows and starts to chase the characters through a fogged-up grass. Bobby knew better than to say anything about that and threw the blanket by a tree. They both sat on it in silence, not because they ran out of things to say, not because it was awkward (even though it was that comfortable awkwardness from Bobby’s words), they just stopped talking. Liam lined the boxes next to each other.

“Ready to have your ass beat?” Bobby laughed to show that he was “calm” but inside, he’s eating up any bit of reassurance to stay calm. Why was he so nervous? He doesn’t know anymore but he couldn’t stop it.

“You keep saying that but wait until you lose.”

“I always seem to win.” Liam seemed smug.

“Except when you don’t.” Bobby liked when they had their back-and-forth moments.

“I guess I get distracted sometimes.” 

“Distracted by what?”

“You.” If words could strangle, Bobby would be choking because the word you has never made him so… happy and absolutely mortified.

“W-whatever you say, dude.” Just to make his new sense of tranquility believable, he punched Liam on the shoulder which just added to Bobby’s list of things to not do around Liam.

“Close your eyes, dumbass.” Bobby didn’t even try to insult him back because he was afraid of the opposite of an insult.  
Liam lifted a donut to Bobby’s lips. He bit into it and his eyebrows instantly frowned in thought. 

“It’s chocolate, duh.”

“But what kind of donut?”

“Glazed, do you think I’m dumb? Iced and Glazed are two totally different things.” Liam chuckled.

“You are really passionate about donuts.”

“Does that mean I get a point?” It almost sounded… flirtatious? Why does it sound like he was flirting? How does that sentence sound flirtatious? It’s a normal fucking question.

“Yes, now feed me a donut.” Liam is cute when excited. What? Shut up. “Do your worst.”

“As you wish.” Bobby picked up a cinnamon-toasted cronut and put it near his mouth. Liam’s face twisted with disgust.

“Dude!” He opened his eyes and spit out the donut in the napkin. Bobby was trying not to lose his shit.

“You said do your worst.” Liam was coughing and, might Bobby add, dramatically for someone who doesn’t like the taste of cinnamon.

“That shouldn’t count.”

“You broke the rules. Sorry, so not sorry.”

“My tastebuds are dead.”

“Your taste buds are fine. Now feed me the donut or I win by default.” Bobby closed his eyes.

“That’s not how it works.”

“Five-”

“What?”

“Four-”

“Fine, shut the fuck up. I’m choosing.” Bobby had to cover his mouth to block any laughing from coming out. “Open up.”  
Bobby bit into it and gagged at the taste.

“Strawberry? Dude, how-”

“How dare I? What’s fair is fair.” Liam smirked.

“If it’s sooo fair, why’d I get a point?” It was just so…

“Easy, easy point. It shouldn't even count.”

“Oh shush. We both don’t get a point, how about that?”

“Fine.”

“But I’m still winning.” Liam shook his head and picked up another donut.

“I quit, these donuts look too good.”

“Ditto.” Bobby picked one up and nudged Liam’s as a little mock cheers. 

“So… how are you and Monica-with-a-y?” How is Monica-with-a-y and him? He doesn't know. He doesn’t know how he feels or how she feels or how it’s supposed to feel. He could never tell Liam that. Liam supported him and Monyca. Liam wanted them together like everyone else. Bobby was one to be confused about everything and this whole situation, the whole “Monica-with-a-y and Bobby” obsession, made his whole mind morph into a tornado.

“U-uh… it’s chill, y’know. She’s great.” She is great and that makes this whole thing worse.

“It’s chill?” Liam teased him. “Come on, dude. You don’t have to be afraid to be all gushy and vulnerable with me.”

That’s one of many things he loved about Liam. He was just so easy to talk to. It didn’t matter what it was, as long as he was talking to Liam. That’s all that mattered.

“I mean… she’s great. Always helping me plan dates and stuff, y’know.”

“Bobby’s nervous.” Liam and his fucking teasing.

“I just-”

“Bobby, are you okay?” No, no, he thought. I want to hold your hand and I don’t know if that is okay.

“Yeah, it’s just-” Don’t.

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Bobby hates that he cares because now he has to face everything he has been trying to avoid and all because Liam is the best human ever.

“Yeah.”

“You can always talk to me, you know?”

“I know.”

“Whenever you are-”

“I just-” Don’t. Don’t hold it in. It’s Liam. “I just feel like… our relationship is fake, y’know. I feel like we are only together because everyone else wanted us together.”

Bobby couldn’t bring himself to look at Liam.

“Woah.”

“Yeah.” Bobby shouldn't have said anything.

“Are you going to break up with her?” Bobby just shrugged and continued to look at his hands that were holding each other. He didn’t feel good about this at all, not even when a gentle touch comforted his shoulder. “Well, I’ll be here for you, man.”

“Thanks.”

Silence. Bobby liked the silence with Liam, although it felt like it was about to be broken.

“You know,” Bobby didn’t think Liam’s voice could be so soft, “I don’t trust people very often or very quickly but, I trust you. With everything. Is that weird?”

His heart was pounding violently against his chest but he ignored it because Liam was being sentimental with him. He knew Liam cared but they have never had a serious serious conversation. 

Bobby took a little breath in, “No. Why do you think you’re the only person who I’ve told about my dad? I trust you too. With everything.” 

Liam nodded slightly and Bobby could swear his eyes were sparkling. Maybe it is because they are under a silver lighting with the moon but still, it was like a set-up.

“What was he like?” 

“Huh?”

“Your dad, what was he like? You don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable.” Bobby sighed and picked at the grass next to him so his hands weren’t squeezing the life out of each other.

“It’s chill.” He looked up at him and Liam nodded. “He was… great. He taught me everything I know about tennis and really anything.”

“Oh, so that’s how you got sooo good.” Bobby let out a smile. He was smiling and talking about his father which is something he never thought would happen. 

“I guess.” He was looking at his knees again. “Oh! He’s the one who picked out my name. And the tennis racquet I use was his old one; the one he used when we played together.” 

“That’s great, dude. At least it’s all good memories.” He was genuinely happy, for once. “Does your mom play tennis?”

Bobby shook his head with a chuckle.

“I’ve been trying to convince her to get on a court with me one night but she’s always so busy with work and… Elena.” Liam bobbed his head for a second before Bobby spoke again. “What about your parents?”

Liam took a while to answer. Bobby felt like he went too far with that question because although Bobby didn’t have his dad, Liam didn’t live with either.

“You don’t-”

“No, it’s ok! I’m just thinking how to say this.” Bobby let him compose himself before he took a deep breath and spoke up again. “Well, I guess I told my parents something about myself and they weren’t so happy with it. My grandmother already knew and took it way better than them and one thing led to another and…”

“Oh.” Bobby placed a hand on Liam’s knee. “I’m really sorry, Liam.”

“It’s ok, you learn to live, y’know.” Bobby knew that.

“Um… what did you tell them?” Liam looked like the air was knocked out of him.

“Uh-” Bobby began to tense up and tried to think of every little thing he could say to comfort him, “that I’m bisexual.” 

Liam wasn’t even looking at him and all Bobby wanted was for Liam to look him straight in the eyes when he tells him that it’s ok.

“Dude.” He lightly nudged Liam’s foot with his and he got the sign to look at Bobby. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” They smiled at each other. It felt good to feel like his brain and his mind wasn’t trying to take over. Even when Liam scooted over so he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Bobby, he didn’t stress out as much as he thought he would. Their knees were touching again. Just like in the locker room, Bobby’s heart fluttered and Liam was already looking at him. “You see why I trust you?”

“Not really, no.” Liam bumped Bobby playfully. “I won't tell anyone, dude.”

“I know you won’t. That is why I trust you.” They were embraced in a comforting silence once again. They were both dusted with blush and everything fell into place. Bobby was looking at the stars and Liam was looking at Bobby and then, it was just them existing.

“You know, I actually think I’m going to break up with her.”

“Really?” Bobby nodded slightly.

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Only if you want to.” Bobby nodded and took a deep breath. Fuck.

“I think I might… Um, I think-” He cannot do this, he cannot face this fear.

“Bobby, it’s ok.” He knew Liam was right but he didn’t want to believe it. Bobby grew up knowing being who you are is okay but even then, it is scary to face. He doesn’t want to go through all the questions and talks and everyone asking things he won’t know how to answer. 

Bobby knew kissing Monyca didn’t feel right but not because she wasn’t the right girl, it’s because she wasn’t the right person. He has been facing that day every single second since and not once did he admit to himself that maybe it wasn’t even a girl he wanted to be kissing.

“How did you know you were bisexual?” Bobby saw that Liam’s eyes became more delicate at the question.

“Well, I always suspected something. I always felt a bit more different than the kids around me and I didn’t even realize what I meant until I got a crush on my friend in the fifth grade. She never found out but I knew I liked her, y’know. I just had that feeling. I also had a tiny crush on this boy in my biology class in sixth grade and that’s when I looked up what it meant. But what I also realized was that I wasn’t different. It took me a while to notice and accept the fact that no matter what, I am normal.” 

Bobby had butterflies around Liam. He is always looking at Liam’s hands and imagining what it would feel like to hold them. He has hugged Liam before and he never wanted to let go. When he thinks of tennis, he thinks of Liam. When he thinks of literally anything, he thinks of what Liam would feel about it. 

“But it wasn’t only silly little crushes, Bobby, it was also how I felt. When I thought of my identity, I didn’t feel comfortable. I felt like there was more to me than I knew at the time so I did my research. I found a label that made me comfortable and as long as I am comfortable, crushes on whoever didn’t matter. But if a crush made me realize, then a crush made me realize. People experience it in different ways.”

“It?”

“Discovering your sexuality and identity.” 

Could Bobby be… gay? Crushes don’t matter. He has never felt those stupid flustered feelings with a girl. Not with his kindergarten girlfriends, that girl he danced with once at a dance, not Monica-with-a-y. 

“Oh.” That’s all he said and Liam knew he didn’t mean it in a rude way. Bobby didn’t know what to say anymore because hearing it straight in his face. Someone who has gone on this journey telling him that it’s going to be hard and stormy made him more scared to go home and face everything he’s feeling- whatever he is feeling- towards Liam. Alone.

“Can we just… sit here for a while. Just in silence?” Bobby asked.

“I like the silence.” With that, Bobby looked at the stars. They glimmered in the dark sky over them. It is like they were smiling down upon them which made Bobby smile. Sometimes he’d pull a chair over to his window and watch the stars even if they just sat there, burning in the sky, he still watched them. As a kid, he always found the stars and moon interesting and his interest grew as he grew. He thought it was cool how the moon looked different every day and before he learned the actual reason, he thought the moon was some sort of morphing ball of rock in space. It might sound ridiculous but he was six and he was curious. His dad never told him the truth, he let Bobby believe what he wanted to believe because Bobby was happy. His school did a lot of planetarium field trips and that got him more obsessed which led to weekly trips with his mother and father. It was the same thing every time but he didn’t care.  
Bobby hasn’t thought about that since his father died. He missed it.

“I don’t want to leave but I am so tired.” Bobby saw that Liam was slightly frowning or pouting, he couldn’t tell.

“You can lean on me.” Liam’s eyes widened a bit. “If you want!”

It’s like their smiles are permanent because when Liam puts his head on Bobby’s shoulder, he knew he would figure it out. 

What am I going to tell Monyca…

_______

In conclusion, Bobby fucked up. Big time fucked up. 

Three huge things happened so fast that he doesn’t know how to react. 

He got into a fight with Liam at the dance. He saw him dancing with Jada when they were supposed to do a prank and he just bailed. Anger bubbled in his stomach and sparked at his heart. But he didn't need to get physical.

He tried to convince himself that he was upset about Liam deciding not to do the prank but at this point, he didn’t want to lie to himself. But he did.

Monyca noticed. She notices everything. She mentioned that all Bobby talked about was Liam and in a moment of some thinking, she stared at him. She smiled softly and patted his arm gently so she didn’t have to say her words aloud. 

They broke up and Bobby wasn’t upset. He really did like Monyca as a friend and maybe they’d actually get close as friends rather than partners. 

Throughout all this, Bobby was confident enough to admit he felt something around Liam. He admitted to himself, mentally, and worked himself up over it in a matter of seconds.

He doesn’t know what these feelings mean and how he would even test them if Liam won’t even spare him a glance. It’s not like they don’t see each other. Just because school was off for spring break, they would see each other at the courts but didn’t speak a word. 

The big thing is that he texted him. He texted him about wanting to talk and Bobby basically destroyed himself worrying that he wouldn’t respond and he dragged himself to the bathroom for a pep talk since he probably won't stop worrying no matter what. But the one thing he didn’t expect to happen, happened. Liam texted him back.

Liam: where do you want to meet?

Bobby threw his phone on the counter and held his chest and looked at himself in the mirror. You do not got this. 

Bobby: you’ll see

_______

Bobby was hit with a familiar wave of anxiety when he reached Liam’s porch. He was earlier this time. It was 12:am and all the lights were off but Bobby could notice Liam was still awake since he saw a bit of shine from the lamp.

Bobby: look outside

Bobby waited for Liam to show himself from the window but nothing happened so he sat on the porch steps for a minute hoping Liam was coming. He read the message but got no response. He doesn’t blame him for not wanting to talk, especially now.

“Hey.” Bobby flinched a bit and turned around. Liam had a blank face on.

“Ready to go?”

“I wouldn’t be out here if I wasn’t.” Bobby nodded at his shoes and started to walk.

He decided it was best not to say anything as they walked to the donut shop and the park where they ended up in the same spot as last time which didn’t help his nerves at all. 

They only got one donut each. Bobby laid the blanket out and sat down and watched Liam hesitantly sit down next to him. This wasn’t the silence Bobby liked. In fact, he despised this. He hurt someone he cared about and now their perfect silence they formed with a good bond was hurting too.

“Why’d you do it?”

Bobby knew why but the reason why is the reason he cannot tell Liam.

“I don’t know.” 

“Jesus christ, Bobby. I need to know why.” He sounded disappointed and he had every reason to be. Bobby was being frustratingly annoying and possessive of the truth and Liam just wanted to know why his so called friend pushed him just because he bailed on a prank. 

“I know.”

“At least you know something.” He wasn’t trying to be harsh even though he was mad at Bobby but he really couldn’t help it.

“I’m not,” Bobby was being clueless and confusing while he was confused himself, “I’m not ready to talk about it.”

“You said you wanted to talk?”

He is stuck. He needs to think but it’s not fair. It’s not fair that he’s had the whole spring break to think but now when he is ready to talk, he needs more time. This isn’t nice to Liam. He deserves better than Bobby.

“I know, I just-” 

“Just say what you need to say.”

“I needed to think.” Liam raised an eyebrow at him. “I need to think about what I’m feeling so I don’t say the wrong thing.”

“Feeling?” Now or never, he thought. Could it be never though?

“I have been having weird feelings.” 

“About?” 

Just say it. Bobby thought back to the bathroom and his brain hurt. Everything hurt because he knew what this meant. He liked Liam, that’s what this meant. He was short circuiting and he couldn’t say anything because he didn’t know how to feel about his feelings.

“Uh… tennis.” Tennis?! What the fuck?

Wait... 

“Tennis? That’s why you fought me?” Bobby had his explanation, now he just needed to be able to speak.

“Yeah- no. Well, not exactly. W-what I’m trying to say is-”  
“Slow down. Breathe.” Bobby imitated Liam’s moves. He cannot believe Liam is still helping him even after the way he treated him. 

“So… uh, tennis-”

“Bobby!” 

“I’m getting to the point just hear me out.” He looked at Liam and straight into his twinkling eyes. 

“My mom told me something when I started dating Monica-with-a-y.” Liam is my tennis. “She said that the person you're in a relationship with is the most important person in your life. She compared it to the way I feel about tennis, y’know, something that is so close to me.”

Bobby thinks back to the locker room again. When their knees touched, goosebumps ran down his arms and a chill was sent down his spine but his whole body was heating up. He remembered he looked up to glance at Liam but Liam was already looking at him. He was already staring at him and Bobby couldn’t keep his eyes off their knees. It was knees but it felt way more intimate than any kiss he shared with Monyca. He felt that feeling.

“The thing is Liam, I-” He saw the scowl on Liam’s face that day he tricked him into a fake party. The way he was upset. That day he felt another feeling.

“Monyca was never my tennis.” 

He thinks back when he told Liam about his dad and the way he felt his eyes on him while they watched the movie. That day, he cancelled plans with Monyca so he could hang out with Liam. All Liam did was comfort him by not mentioning it at all but at the same time, he was being careful but not treating him like he’d break every second. Liam cared enough to try and trying was all Bobby needed to feel butterflies fluttering around his stomach.

“You are. You are my tennis, Liam. You are the most important person in my life.”

He thinks back to the dance when he saw Jada and Liam holding each other. How he looked so happy and Bobby was upset. How Bobby definitely wasn’t mad about the prank. How Bobby still had the compliment Liam gave him about his hair lingering on his mind. 

“I have felt these things around you, for you. I think-”

He remembers the first time he met him and the way he never wanted to take his eyes off him and every thought after that was just Liam. Always Liam. Every time his beautiful eyes were painted in his head, he felt it.

“I think I’m gay.”

He thought back to the moment he kissed Monyca. The moments the door closed behind them, her lips were on his and he forced himself to kiss back. He didn’t feel anything at all but when Liam cared enough to ask how he felt afterwards. If he liked the kiss. When Liam looked at him like a normal person but it didn’t matter because Liam was looking at him, he felt it.

“And I think I like you.”

He thinks of spring break and how his heart was slowly shattering at the thoughts of his best friend he felt strongly for. He kept looking at pictures of them and many others he caught of Liam while he wasn’t looking but then getting jokingly scolded for it after he found them. It felt like a break up. It felt worse than the break up with Monyca. Everytime he thought Liam had left his life forever, he felt it.

“No, I know I like you.”

He thinks of the first time they snuck out. The way Liam rested upon him and was inching closer to him and how Liam even fell asleep for a couple minutes and wrapped his arms around Bobby’s arm. When he heard light snoring from the boy latched onto him, he felt it.

“That’s why it happened, I was jealous. And I know my sexuality crisis isn’t an excuse.”

He thinks of right now. He is definitely overthinking everything that is happening but out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Liam just looking at him. He didn’t know what Liam felt or even what he looked like. He didn’t know if he looked upset, angry, sad, or just downright confused. But the fact Liam wasn’t interrupting him and letting him speak, he didn’t know how to feel, but he felt it.

“Is that okay? That I like you?”

Bobby found enough leverage to look up at Liam. And like every other time, their eyes meet.

“Yes.” Bobby didn’t know what that meant. Liam never said what he felt so now Bobby was stuck.

There was that silence again. Their trademark. 

Bobby was now trying to focus on anything but Liam because Liam was focusing on him and not anything else. He felt exposed under his gaze, like he could say anything but immediately curl up in a vulnerability ball and feel embarrassed that he said anything in the first place.

“So you were jealous?” Bobby nodded meekly. “You know it’s ok, right? Just please don’t punch me next time.”  
They’re joking. They’re joking around. Liam is talking to him again and they are joking around like usual. Everything was normal.

“Um… dude?”

“Yeah?”

“When did you realize you liked me?” 

“I guess it’s always been there but I kinda just realized the other day.” Liam nodded at Bobby’s mumble. He was flushed. He just said more than he wanted and he felt like crying but nothing happened. He just felt nauseous and his heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” That is when he realized. He never even fucking apologized.

“Bobby-”

“I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for tricking you, I am sorry for fighting you, I am sorry for liking you. I just want to be friends again.” 

Tension was trickling off the trees and raining on them hard.

“Bobby, it’s okay.” Bobby, being the stubborn human being he is, shook his head. “Bobby? Look at me.” 

When Bobby didn’t lift his head, he felt something gently push his head up. Liam placed two fingers underneath his chin so Bobby would look at him.

“It’s okay.” He noticed Bobby didn’t believe it. “Everything is ok. And you know what?”

“W-what?”

“I don’t care about the fight anymore and you know what?”

Bobby felt a bit more confident over it now.

“What?”

“Bobby, I like you too. I have liked you for a while, dude.” If Bobby’s heart wasn’t pacing then it definitely is now.  
“W-what?”

Liam chuckled and took Bobby’s face in his hands.

“I like you so so so so much, Bobby Cañero-Reed.” Bobby felt the biggest smile form on his face when he just looked at Liam and hearing those words. It fell into place and Bobby felt like he solved the biggest puzzle of his life. It was far from over and he knew that but it is okay.

“Bobby?”

“Yeah?”

“You look really cute right now.” They were in the same spot. Liam was holding Bobby’s face and Bobby was resting comfortably where he was. Bobby felt himself burn with blushing.

“Really?”

“Of course. You always look really cute.”

“Liam?”

“Yes?”

“Can I- can I kiss you?” Liam took a good look at the boy in front of him before he nodded the tiniest bit. 

They didn’t lean in at first. Liam lightly stroked his thumbs on Bobby’s cheeks while they stared at each other with no intent to stop except to kiss. When Liam made the move to lean in, he connected their foreheads and rubbed his nose against Bobby’s nose which earned a tiny giggle from Bobby. He felt like the weight thrown at him was removed and now, he could fly to the stars.

When their lips finally touched, it felt like silent fireworks were beating around them. It was just them. They were floating in space.

Bobby felt like this was new. He has kissed Monyca before but he has never kissed a boy before and it felt amazing. He felt good, this felt right. He didn’t even need to hide in a closet to kiss a girl because others wanted him too when he could kiss a boy at a park because he wanted too, because they both wanted too. 

When they pulled away, they reconnected their foreheads.

“So that’s what it’s supposed to feel like.” They both let out a breathy laugh. “I’m tired.”  
“Then lean on me.” Bobby chuckled and leaned his head on Liam’s shoulder while he wrapped an arm around Bobby’s waist. Cheesy motherfucker.

They snuggled and talked quietly and kissed and felt happy. Bobby was surprised with this outcome but all he could feel was that Liam was the only person in the world. All he can think about is how lucky he is to be where he is right now. 

With the stars, the moon, and him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i want to write more for these two and i hope to see more of them in season 2


End file.
